


Понимаю / Got It

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Дин расшифровывал Сэма всю свою жизнь.





	Понимаю / Got It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Got It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463940) by K Hanna Korossy. 



– Жа! Сина!  
Дин посмотрел и кивнул:  
– Да, Сэмми, пожарная машина. А как пожарная машина говорит?  
– У-ууу!  
Он улыбнулся карапузу, который усердно таращился на дорогу огромными глазами, изо всех сил клонясь вперед в своем детском кресле.  
– Ага. А как насчёт вон той, Сэмми? – Дин ткнул пальцем в окно.  
– Сина. Уса-вос!  
– Мусоровоз, правильно.– Дин с гордостью улыбнулся, глядя на младшего братишку, а потом – глазам отца, смотрящего на них в зеркало заднего вида. Папа тоже слегка улыбался. Сэмми схватывал всё так быстро.

– Ди, хамба.   
– А это что, Дин? – спросил отец с переднего сиденья.  
Дин посмотрел, куда машет Сэмми и хихикнул.   
– Гамбургер. Сэмми хочет есть, папа.  
– Хамба, хамба!  
– Ага, – Папа повернул машину на парковку МакДональдса, – Очень рад, что у меня есть ты, чтобы перевести это, Динни.  
– Ба-ба-ба, ок! – радостно заявил Сэмми, маша кулачками.

Дин улыбнулся и серьёзно кивнул.

***

– 'Н.  
Он начал поворачивать голову в сторону сиплого голоса, донёсшегося с дивана, хотя взгляд ещё не оторвался от пестрой страницы комикса.  
– Да, Сэмми.

– 'Ить.

– Ага. – Он вздохнул и пошел на кухню. Яблочного сока в кувшине оставалось не больше трети, и, прежде чем налить стакан, Дин вытащил банку концентрата из морозилки, чтобы тот оттаял. Он аккуратно понёс стакан обратно в гостиную и передал болящему:  
– Давай, осторожненько.

Сэм попытался усесться, чтобы взять стакан, но сил у семилетнего братишки осталось маловато из-за трепавшей его лихорадки. Дин перехватил стакан в одну руку, а другой приподнял Сэмми повыше, чуть нахмурившись в ответ на его заторможенную улыбку.  
– Погоди минутку, проверю твою температуру.

– Я'мёз, – жалостно сказал Сэм.

– Малыш, тебе холодно из-за температуры. Минуту потерпи, а потом я дам тебе соку, – Он сунул термометр Сэмми за щёку, отсчитал минуту, старательно не глядя в его умоляющие мокрые глаза, потом вытащил термометр и, хмурясь, посмотрел на шкалу.   
– Хорошо, Сэмми, попей, – он помог братишке, поддерживая и наклоняя стакан.

Когда полстакана опустело, Дин отнял его. Сэм сдвинул бровки и хрипнул: "Ин". Его голос с трудом проходил сквозь опухшее горло.

– Сейчас, погоди немного, – Дин открутил тугую крышку на пузырьке с таблетками и вытряс оттуда парочку:   
– Открой рот. – Когда Сэмми послушно выполнил это, вид у него стал, как у голодного птенца. Дин положил ему в рот таблетки и опять взял стакан:  
– Отлично, теперь допивай.

Сэм допил сок, потом устало лёг обратно на диван, закрывшись всеми одеялами. Дин подтянул их еще выше – к подбородку, подоткнув так, чтобы ни струйки холодного воздуха не просочилось внутрь.

– Сиб, 'Ин.

– Не за что, – он улыбнулся малышу.

***

– Сэм.

Сэм остановился, когда отец окликнул его, но не обернулся, даже не глянул на того. Вытянутая в струнку спина выражала безмолвный протест.

– Ты уже сделал домашнее задание, сын?  
– Нет, – показывая, что говорить тут не о чем, Сэм пошел по коридору к их с Дином комнате.  
– У него сегодня два внеклассных, пап, – с набитым ртом сообщил Дин, глотая хлопья Лаки Чарм. – Он всегда там делает домашки.  
– Хм, – отец перевернул газетный лист и продолжил чтение.

В дальнем конце дома хлопнула дверь, Сэм вернулся, оставив в комнате свой рюкзак и поменяв школьные брюки на старые затёртые джинсы. Это была их с Дином договоренность: новая одежда – только в школу и на собрания.

Джон спросил, не поднимая глаз от газеты:  
– Ты куда, парень?  
– На улицу.  
Дин посмотрел на брата, потом на отца.  
– Он идет в клуб.

Местный общественный клуб был местом, где тусовались подростки – играли в баскетбол, в настольный теннис, занимались тамошним огородиком. Или, как Сэм – просто приходили почитать, пообщаться, поиграть на компе. Это было одно из немногих мест, куда отец отпускал Сэма без Дина, с местными друзьями.

– С кем ты пойдёшь, Сэм? – спросил отец, приподняв бровь и глядя над обрезом газетного листа.  
– Мэтт, – угрюмо буркнул тот.  
Джон глянул на Дина.  
– Мэтт – это его друг из школы. Хороший парень, я его знаю.  
– Ладно. Чтобы к шести был дома. – сказал Джон вслед убегающему младшему.  
Хлопнула дверь, оборвав ответное бурчание сына.  
– Он придёт вовремя, – уверенно ретранслировал Дин.  
Отец хмыкнул и снова уткнулся в газету.

Дин закатил глаза и вернулся к своим хлопьям.

***

Подушка стукнула его по голове в самый неподходящий момент, как раз тогда, когда девица на экране наклонилась, являя зрителю внушительный бюст. Дин рыкнул и смахнул снаряд в сторону, потом уставился на Сэма.  
– Чего?

Сэм необычайно кротко глядел на брата из кресла.

Дин немедленно устыдился и стёр с лица раздражение:  
– Прости, я, э... – он неопределенно ткнул в экран, потом опустил руку.  
– Тебе что-то надо, Сэмми?

Мальчишка – парень, напомнил себе Дин, ему уже почти восемнадцать – всё ещё плохо выглядел; глаз у него заплыл фиолетовым, синяки, прикрытые рукавом, тянулись по всей правой руке, той, которой он врезался в пол; отекшая бледная ступня – от пальцев до лодыжки. Но больше всего впечатляла синяя полоса от веревки на шее; и Дин знал, что болело это так же ужасно, как выглядело. Сэму и дышать-то нормально было трудно, не то что говорить, Дину казалось, что на брате крупно написано "Меня душили".

Сэм держал книгу, неловко глядя на Дина.

Понятно, это из-за того, что Дин подкалывал братца по поводу его желания читать, а не смотреть классическое Bikini Beach Babes IV по телеку. Дин смирил свое нетерпение и без насмешки спросил, вставая на ноги:  
– Ты дочитал эту? Хочешь ещё что-нибудь почитать?

Сэм, поколебавшись, указал на дверь их комнаты, потом ткнул пальцем в свою футболку.

– Ага. Синяя книга в комнате. Где, у тебя в рюкзаке?

Сэм схватил воображаемую ручку и потянул на себя.

– В столе, понял. Что? Рюкзак тоже принести? Ну конечно, ботаник жаждет делать своё домашнее задание.   
Но сказано это было ласково.

Бледные щеки Сэма слегка порозовели, и он показал брату средний палец.

– Ага, Марсель, – Дин, усмехнувшись, направился в комнату принести затребованное. – Я тебя тоже люблю.

***

– Дин, это не дело, а сплошное дерьмо.

Он задрал бровь, изумившись внезапному всплеску негодования исследовательского сектора их команды.  
– Чего это ты?

Сэм швырнул дневник – на самом деле швырнул через всю комнату – тот прилетел прямо в дверь и упал на пол. Дин задрал другую бровь.  
– У нас три раскромсанных тела, но никаких признаков сверхъестественного, ни свидетелей, ни особенных травм, ни странных обстоятельств, ни ЭМП, ни похожих случаев... Наверное, это просто... просто какой-то буйный подражатель Чарльза Мэнсона. Ну вот зачем мы занимаемся этим, Дин?

– Проверяем варианты, – терпеливо ответил Дин. – У Калеба была мысль...

– Мало нам приказов от папы – так мы теперь еще и Калеба распоряжения выполнять будем? – Сэм подскочил, задев ногой хлипкий столик, его ноут качнулся, но, к счастью, устоял.

– Мы не выполняем приказы Калеба, чувак, мы просто помогаем проверить ему некоторые неясные моменты, – возразил Дин. – И с каких это пор мы проходим мимо кучи непонятно чем изуродованных трупов?

– С тех пор, Дин, как мы три месяца совершенно впустую искали отца, и – ничего! – голос Сэма напряжённо подрагивал. – Что происходит с делом – с _нашим_ делом?

– Мы работаем, – спокойно сказал Дин, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. – Мы не пропускаем никаких следов, Сэм. Если папа не желает, чтобы его нашли, то...

Сэм фыркнул.  
– Да уж. Потому что надо держать нас в неведении – для нашей же безопасности.   
Он горько выругался вполголоса, тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся, потирая подбородок, 

Да... если бы дело было только в их пропавшем отце. Дин знал, дело было совсем в другом, не о Калебе речь, и даже не о папе. Он осторожно шагнул к Сэму и прикоснулся к его спине. Лопатки торчат – совсем отощал малыш. И почти не спит по ночам. Не удивительно, что он всё чаще срывается.   
– Мы найдем это, Сэм. То, что убило Джессику. И маму. Мы это найдём, и мы убьём это. Обещаю.

Сэм уронил руки, под ладонью Дина спина его подрагивала, упавшая челка закрыла лицо.

– Всё будет в порядке, – успокаивал Дин. – Обещаю тебе. Старшему брату надо верить, он всегда прав, понял?

Сэм всхлипнул со смешком, не оборачиваясь. Голос его звучал сдавленно, когда он ответил:  
– Это её всё равно не вернёт.

– Нет, – тихо сказал Дин. – Не вернёт.

Они стояли так некоторое время, пока Сэм не перестал дрожать, и не повернулся к Дину, стыдливо утирая лицо.

Дин молчал; просто сел рядом за стол, и они вновь начали просматривать дело.

***

Он опоздал.

Он не знал, почему Кас не отправил его прямиком в базилику. Руби, сука, ухмыльнулась ему прямо в лицо и захлопнула двери перед носом.

Оставив Дина в ловушке перед дверьми, за которыми Сэм собирался совершить худшую в своей жизни ошибку.

Дин бился в створки, крича и надеясь, что брат услышит его, поймет его – не угрозу – просьбу отступить. Всё впустую. Когда двери распахнулись, Лилит была мертва. А Сэм, он был как...

Он снова был как Сэм – его братишка. Не Спаситель Сэм. Не Могучий Охотник Сэм, не Сэм – Большой Брат. Он снова был – Сэмми. Просто Сэмми, испуганный, запутавшийся, смотревший на Дина так, словно у него есть все ответы.

Что ж, один ответ у Дина был. Он прикончил демонскую шлюху, обрушив нож на Руби, и в этот раз Сэм не отговаривал Дина, а помогал ему.

Но было уже поздно. Кровь Лилит открыла нечто, Дин знал это. И всё же, в этот миг – Сэм смотрел на Дина. И ничего, кроме Дина, он не замечал.

– Прости меня.

А Дин - замечал только Сэма. Слёзы Сэма, срывающийся голос Сэма. Не за одну сломанную печать прости меня; прости - за сломанную веру. Прости за противоборство, за уход, за пристрастие к демонской крови. Прости за недоверие и за год, полный лжи и тайн. Всё - в двух словах.

Это было немногое, этого было совсем мало, но это было всё, что Сэм имел. Наверное, впервые за весь этот год Сэм сказал правду. Дин чувствовал это так же уверенно, как чувствовал брата.

И он позвал его: "Сэмми" - снова; он знал, что брат поймёт.


End file.
